The Justice League of America VS The Avengers
by SlyRebel82
Summary: The Justice League are facing their hardest opponents yet, The Avengers? The Justice League is framed for an attack on Queens. Hiding from the government they must find a way back home. Follow this four part mini-series to find out what happens.
1. Issue 1

"Hawk-eye focus fire on The Flash!" shouted Captain America.

"I can't he's moving to fast," replied Hawk-eye as he fires another arrow,"Hold still will you!"

"Missed me. Missed me again. Another miss. Where did you learn how to shoot bird brain," Mocked The Flash.

"Wally, quit mocking them. They have military grade training. Uh!" Batman said as he was thrown to the ground by the Captain's shield.

**Earlier**** that day**

As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, walks through the halls of the Helicarrier he is suddenly stopped by one of the officers on board.

"Director Fury, there's a cosmic disturbance in East Manhattan," said the officer

"Thank you I'll send the Avengers to check it out," replied Fury.

Nick Fury walks into a room in the back of the hallway and clicks a button on the desk and The Avengers are immediately contacted and on the scene like yesterday.

**A Few Moments Later**

"Alright Fury we're here, but where is it," said Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man.

"Right behind, you in the abandon toy factory, sensors are picking up a large mass, be ready for an ambush," he replied.

"Thanks Fury," said Iron Man. Him and the rest of the Avengers (Captain America, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Hulk, Thor, Ant-man, Wasp, and Black Panther) go into the factory. They look very carefully, but there is nothing they can visibly see, til they turn on the lights and see a row of eight right in front of them, and they look confused.

"Who goes there," says Thor who as the rest of the other Avengers were seeing the strange costumed people for the first time," I do not believe I've seen you in any of the nine world."

A tall man steps forward " I'm Superman and we are the Justice League of America. This is Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, The Martian Man-hunter, Cyborg, and Green Arrow. And you are?"

" The Avengers. I'm Captain America, this is Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Hulk,Thor, Ant-man, Wasp, and Black Panther. Tony run a scan for the Justice League of America, news reports, videos, anything to help us get an idea of who these people are."

"Already on it. J.A.R.V.I.S. run a scan on the Justice League of America," said Iron Man.

"Will this do sir?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Ya, thanks," responded Tony.

"Welcome sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

" Um, guys. these are the people who attacked Queens last month, there's a warrant out for their arrest," he turns to look at the J.L.A.,"You're under arrest for terrorism, put your hands up and surrender."

"We don't know what you're talking about," said the Green Arrow," We where all in the Watchtower when suddenly we saw a big flash and now we're here. Hey stars and stripes tell your friend he's delusional, will you."

"The name is Captain America, and you're lying," angrily replied Captain America.

"We're telling the truth so why don't you take that shiny shield of yours and shove it up your ass!" shouted Green Arrow.

"Okay, Okay. Let's just do what they want before you get us into anymore trouble," said Cyborg.

"I agree" responded Superman

Quickly the Martian Man-hunter shares a plan with the rest of the team, and without hesitation the plan springs into play.

In a swift and sly movement Batman reaches for his utility belt when he was bringing his hand up. He grabbed a smoke pellet and through it on the ground, and in the smoke the J.L.A. knocked out the Avengers and nullified Iron Man's suit with one of Batman's gadgets.

They escaped in the sewer a couple blocks down.

"We need a battle plan, we can not live the rest of our lives in here," said Wonder Woman.

"Exactly, we need to find a way home and fast my ring won't last too much longer," agreed Green Lantern.

"Maybe I can go in there, and kick their asses at super speed," said Flash.

"This is no time for joking Flash, this is serious," angrily responded Superman

"Who said I was joking," whispered Flash.

"Maybe Flash can create a dimensional rift if he runs fast enough," said Cyborg.

"No won't do him any good without his tread mill," replied the Martian Man-hunter."For now we are fugitives,and we are stuck here."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Issue 2

"Now what," said Black Widow as the all the other Avengers started to wake up from their "naps".

"I don't know," said Antman who was still trying to collect his thoughts together.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. connect my to S.H.I.E.L.D. and be quick," ordered Iron Man.

"Hear you go sir. Will that be all?" replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Yes," said Iron Man as he switched his focus to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury,"We have a bit of a situation Fury," Iron Man is quickly interrupted by Nick Fury.

"Let me guess, the people who attacked queens last month where at the old factory," said Nick Fury.

"Ya, how did you know?" he asked.

"Your not the only one that knows how to hack a computer Stark," Fury answered.

Suddenly Tony had a very important thought,"I'm gonna have to call you back."

He hangs up and turns towards the rest of the team.

"Some how they got into the Helicarrier," he said.

"Well how do you know," asked Wasp.

"Because no one can hack my computers," Iron Man said fiercely.

**An Hour Ago**

Back in the sewer the JLA is desperately trying to find a way back home, and fast.

"Kyle try to find a place with a high energy rating, and some place discreet so no one will see us contact the Watchtower," ordered Batman.

"My ring is picking up a huge trace of electricity about a mile up in above us," said Kyle Rayner A.K.A. the Green Lantern.

"Wow, we must be really far underground," said Wonder Woman.

"Actually only about twenty feet," replied Cyborg.

"Wait so does that mean we're gonna have to fly?" asked the Flash nervously.

"Yep," answered Superman.

"Great," said Flash sarcastically,"How are we even gonna get out of here without setting off an alarm."

"Easy,"said Batman,"Everyone hold on to each other. Now J'onn go intangible, and we should be invisible to the naked eye and able to phase out of the sewer. Now Superman and Kyle start flying."

The JLA soared out of the sewer and high above the city only to find nothing.

"Whats the deal man, I don't see anything," asked Flash,"You sure your reading that ring right."

"I'm positive," said Green Lantern.

J'onn J'onzz A.K.A. the Martian Man-hunter telepathically scans the area just above them,"Kyle is right. I sense people above us."

They continue to fly until they suddenly find themselves in a large closet with a small window attached to a large door that both veered into a lonely hallway, until seven officers calmly walk through.

Luckily Superman notices a security camera on the wall

"Cyborg can you hack the system?" asked Superman.

"Already on it," said Cyborg.

"Run a loop of an empty hallway in that camera in the corner," ordered Superman,"Green Arrow, Wonder Woman take out the guards and bring them back in the closet,"

Green Arrow shoots a smoke arrow at the guards, and the hallway is filled with a deep fog. Then Wonder Woman and Green Arrow knock out the guards before the fog clears. They bring the unconscious body into the closet where they steal the clothes to blend in with the rest of the people on the ship. J'onn used his shape shifting powers to disguise himself, and luckily for cyborg one of the guards was wearing a helmet.

The JLA walk out of the closet and look for the man who runs the show. As they walk through the aircraft they see an office labeled "Director Nick Fury".

"That must be who's in charge," said Wonder Woman," J'onn is he in there?"

"Yes," Martian Man-hunter answered.

"Flash can you run in there and knock him out before he has a chance to do anything," asked Batman.

There is a quick flutter,"Done," answered Flash.

The team walks into the office casually so no one would suspect anything. When they got in the office the Martian Man-hunter took on the disguise of the Nick Fury. Then that's when they got the call from the Avengers.

**Back at the Factory**

"Well anyone got any ideas," said Iron Man.

"I suggest we strike fast and hard at them," said Thor.

"No we can't do that with everyone aboard the Helicarrier," said Iron Man.

"Nice plan Blondie," antagonized Hulk.

"I don't believe I heard you say anything useful 'giant'," said Thor angrily.

Hulk and Thor lean back for a punch but are quickly stopped by Black Panther.

"Thor is right we need to act now and fast," said Black Panther.

"I agree," said Captain America.

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't just attack it," said Iron Man.

The rest of the Avengers give him a look stating that is exactly what they had to do, and Tony knew it to.

"Tony these are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, their trained for this," said Antman.

"Okay,fine. I'll trace the signal back the room in the Helicarrier where it was broadcasted from. I'll lock that room and then sound the alarm. All the real S.H.I.E.L.D. will know what to do." said Tony.

The Alarm sounds and the JLA is still in the office and the door is locked they use the same tactic they used to get in there in the first place, but it is too late the Avengers saw them come out of the office. J'onn made the mistake of not staying intangible until they got off the ship but as soon as they got out of the room.

"Wait we forgot the man in the room and the plane is falling down," said Martian Man-hunter,"Flash go get him quick!"

There is a quick flutter and Flash is back with Nick Fury. With their arrival The JLA starts to exit the Helicarrier, all except Superman.

"Keep going, I'll hold 'em back from here," said Superman as he got into a fighting position.

"Thor stay here and fight, we'll go after the others," responded Superman.

**Back with the Rest of the Two Teams**

Flash places Nick Fury in a corner of an abandon house so he can fight with the rest of his team.

"Hawk-eye focus fire on The Flash!" shouted Captain America.

"I can't he's moving to fast," replied Hawk-eye as he fires another arrow,"Hold still will you!"

"Missed me. Missed me again. Another miss. Where did you learn how to shoot bird brain," Mocked The Flash.

"Wally, quit mocking them. They have military grade training. Uh!" Batman said as he was thrown to the ground by the Captain's shield.

Flash uppercuts Hawk-eye and blood squirts out of his mouth. Iron Man goes off to help his fallen friend.

"I hope Thor is having as good of luck as we are," said Antman who was fighting Green lantern.

The Hulk was going toe to toe with Wonder Woman until Thor was thrown out of the Helicarrier(which was now on fire from being a battle ground) by Superman onto the Hulk.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Nice plan Blondie!" shouted Hulk as he threw Thor into the house where Flash had placed Nick Fury. Not only was the house falling down but so was the Helicarrier. The JLA sprung into action.

The Flash went into the house to search for Fury and Superman got out of the Helicarrier, lifted it up and threw it in the ocean where it couldn't hurt anybody. But the Flash wasn't having any luck.

"J'onn I can't find him, scan the area," ordered Flash.

"I sense the Director and others close to you," said the Martian Man-hunter.

"Where!" shouted Flash.

"Right behind you!" Answered a tall, strange-looking man.

"Loki," said Captain America.

"Yes it is I, Loki," he replied. He was accompanied by a tall, bald man.

"And it is I, Lex Luthor," Lex said with a menacing smile,"And we have your precious Director."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Issue 3

"You have exactly two hours to surrender or else Nick Fury will die, and the invasion will cause more damage than I planned," said Loki.

"What invasion," said Batman

"One that will give us the control of this world," said Lex Luthor," And every other.

"You won't get away with this Lex," said Superman,"We've stopped you before, and we'll do it again."

"Because this time he is not alone, Superman," said Loki.

"How do you know my name," asked Superman.

"Who do you think framed you for the attack on Queens? You see I was given a device that transports you into other dimensions, I traveled to your dimension and met up with the most dangerous human on that planet, and that is when I discovered the Justice League. Lex and I devised a plan using androids to recreate you and your abilities, and have them attack New York City. Brilliant plan actually." said Loki.

A man in red and blue spandex swings in and kicks Loki making him fly about thirty yards before smacking on the ground and skidding an extra ten.

"Ya, really thought this through, didn't you pointy hat guy," said by no other than your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man.

"Really, pointy hat guy,"said Green Arrow," That's the best you can come up with."

"Hey it was short notice," said Spider-man.

"Spider-man what are you doing here," asked Hawk-eye.

"I was just in the neighborhood thought I might swing in for a visit," said Spider-man,"Get it swing in."

"And you guys say I'm unprofessional," said Flash.

Loki gets of the ground and cracks his neck,"Now you have angered me. Now you have one hour, and when you die I will chop off your heads and put them on my wall." threatened Loki.

"Meet us at the old toy factory," ordered Lex as he throws a green meteor rock known as Kryptonite,"Oh, don't forget your partying gifts," he said as he and Loki vanished into thin air.

The Avengers and Spider-man looked confused at the rock while the JLA quickly rush to Superman who Is one the floor.

"Whats wrong with him," said Captain America.

"The rock is poisonous to him," said Flash,"See It's from his home planet that got destroyed years ago."

"So he is an alien," said Black Panther.

"Yes," said Batman,"From the planet Krypton. Now hurry and destroy that rock. Cyborg, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Wasp blast it with me. Ten seconds later it'll explode, Captain cover it with your shield. Then Kyle scoop up the debris and throw it into the sun."

The blasters are fired and the Kryptonite starts to glow. Captain America jumps, covering the rock with his shield. The ashes that are left are sent to the sun by Kyle Rayner. He quickly returns.

"What are gonna do no?" said Wasp.

"I don't know," said Black Widow," but we have to do something."

"Hey wait a minute, how did Loki and that bald guy get Nick?" asked Spider-man.

"We don't know," said Antman. There was a slight pause,"Wait, where's Thor?"

Everyone rushes to the fallen brick house. The Flash and Superman quickly scan the area at super-speed but don't find him, but they did find something that would be of interest. A note. It is given to Captain America.

The note stated:

"Thank you, Thor will make a fine addition to my Army."

After reading this he crumbled the note,"They have him."

"Well what are they gonna do with him?" said Wasp.

"I have a pretty good Idea," said Flash as he pointed towards the sky.

A storm with red bolts of lightning was forming above the old factory. They were created by a machine powered by one person alone, none other than Thor.

A cosmic rift opens and an Asgardian ship comes out, filled with passengers.

"Superman, use your x-ray vision to search through the ship," ordered Cyborg.

"Alright I'll try," said Superman.

He scans trough the ship, and finds some very disturbing news.

"Oh no," said Superman.

"What is it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Ten of Earth's most powerful villains are on that ship!" shouted superman.

"Great Hera," she replied.

"Well whose on the ship," said Spider-man.

"The Joker, Mirror Master, Cheetah, Doomsday, Bane, Circe, The Reverse-Flash, Sinestro, Ma'alefa'ak, and Solomon Grundy," answered Superman.

"Never heard of 'em," said Spider-man.

"Spider-man these people are from a different dimension," said Captain America.

"But why do they look so familiar," asked Spider-man as he paused to think," Wait a minute, you attacked Queens last month, you destroyed my house! I've lived out of a tent for weeks!"

"Those where androids," said Wasp," Loki and Lex Luthor made them."

"Who's Lex Luthor?" asked Spider-man.

"The bald guy," said Green Lantern.

There is a quick pause.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Flash.

"About a half an hour," said Iron Man.

"We don't have much time so this will have to be fast," Said Batman as the ship landed,"Cyborg you and Iron Man hack into the device and lets see if we can use it for our benefit."

"How," said Green Arrow.

"If they can override the machine we can use it to transport some friends of our, people who have dealt with them before," answered Batman.

"Alright," said Iron Man,"J.A.R.V.I.S. hack into that machine.'

"On it sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"I'm breaking through the firewall now," said Cyborg.

"How much longer will it take," asked Green Lantern.

"About 15 minutes," said Iron Man.

"Fifteen minutes!" screamed Green Arrow,"Can't you go any faster!" he turns to Batman," How much longer do we have anyway?"

"Fifteen minutes," said Batman," Green Arrow is right we need to work fast."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Crap it's still hacking," said Cyborg," I need you to buy us some time."

The two teams, along with new comer Spider-man, head for the factory. They are suddenly stopped by a small present in the road.

"Oh you shouldn't have, but I didn't get you anything," said Spider-man as he reached for the box, but is stopped by one of Batman batarangs that hits the present and knocks it back 10 feet where it explode.

"Alright, everyone on your toes," said Superman," It's an ambush."

"Right as always Supes," said Joker,"You probably saw us coming in the ship, but did you see this," Joker steps aside to reveal a big, lead present.

"Tell us what's in the box Joker?" demanded Batman.

"But that would spoil the surprise, and I hate spoilers,"said Joker as Batman gave him a look of anger,"I almost forgot you hate surprises so I might as well open the box. Would you do the honors Superman?"

Superman steps forward with displeasure and opens the box. One of Superman's deadliest villains stands up and opens his chest to reveal a Kryptonite heart. The heart of Mettalo.

"I believe you've met our good friend Mettalo. Oh you look so happy to see him," said Joker as the Man of Steel backs away from his foe, but he's too late and is thrown by Mettalo into a nearby building.

From behind Bane rams in and hits Batman and Flash sending them flying. They are caught by Green Lantern who lays them softly on the floor. Then Captain America is shot by one of Lex's automated turrets that had just entered the soon to be war, except what it shot wasn't a bullet it was a device that taps into the brain, like hypnosis. It placed an image in his head from back in World War II, He pictured fighting Nazis along his American allies. And guess who were the Nazis, the JLA and the Avengers. Which meant that the Americans where the Villains.

Captain America started attacking the heroes. They all huddled around Iron Man and Cyborg.

"Cyborg how much longer," asked Batman.

"I Need about five minutes," said Cyborg.

"Five minutes, we'll all be dead in five minutes!" Shouted Green Arrow as he fires another arrow at one of the turrets.

At the nearby building Superman is starting to regain his thoughts, he feels weak and sick so he starts for the sun to recharge his powers.

"What, since we're under attack he flies of to avoid it," said Hawk-eye.

"No, he is going to the sun to recharge his powers," answered Martian Man-hunter.

"He'll come back right," said Black Widow.

"Yes, but we have more important matters," he answered.

"Like how we're gonna survive the next five minutes," said Flash who gets knocked into one of Mirror Master's mirrors which was shattered by Reverse-Flash trampling over it.

The rest of the teams get knocked down by Captain America's shield. He catches it in his right hand then stands next to his villain teammates.

Sinestro puts the heroes in a cage mad of fear.

"Face it freaks," said Joker,"You've Lost."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Issue 4

Blood splatters out of the mouth of the purple avenger Hawk-eye, who is lying on the ground in pain. The only members of the two teams that are still standing(besides Cyborg and Iron Man)are Hulk and Thor, stunned by the spell of a new member of Loki's invasion force, the ever so devious Enchantress.

"What's the matter Thor?" taunted Enchantress," Your as stiff as board."

Hulk growls at their foe.

"Silence, ogre," snapped Enchantress.

In the distance more and more ships enter through the portal, carrying more and more villains.

"Looks like we've won the war before it's even began," said Enchantress

Off in the distance, more ships are coming out of the portal. And more ships means more people. And more people means an all out war.

The Enchantress walk over to her fellow villains neglecting the Martian Man-hunter who is quickly regaining his strength and secretly fades through the cage into the ground, the only one who notices something is Sinestro. But by then it was too late, J'onn J'onzz had already taken Mirror Master's portal gun and released the Flash. Running at blinding speed he knocks down Sinestro, forcing him to lose concentration and free the hero's.

"Cyborg how much longer?" asked Batman as he punched a henchmen coming from the portal which was now starting to dropping off even more villains.

"Just a couple more seconds," said Cyborg how quickly ducked to dodge a bullet who Hawk-eye shot an arrow at," .One, all set who do I bring in?"

"Everyone!" Scream Batman as he dodged Captain America's shield which hit the villain behind him.

Suddenly a vortex opens above the battle ground, and it starts to rain men. Not just any men, but the superheroes and sidekicks of the other dimension. Great warriors like Captain Marvel and Firestorm. Even members of the Justice Society started fighting alongside our heroes. Not long from now will this become the war of the century.

Our heroes from both worlds finally start to get their minds together. Nightwing, who had just landed on top of a henchmen, finds his friend Batman.

"Where the hell are we Bruce," asked Nightwing.

"Explain later. Less talking more fighting," replied Batman.

**Meanwhile Back at the Villain Headquarters**

Lex Luthor and Loki are watching the battlefield from on the their ships. Lex is furious.

"What the hell is going on down there Loki?" Lex grabs Loki and throws him up against the railing of the ship, "You assured me if we had this much man power we would surely win!"

Loki dusts of his Azgardian war coat, "And we will. Just be patient my friend. The tides will turn soon enough. Look we already have a vortex right above the city, which is poring more and more men to fight for us. And let us not forget the technology you brought from your world, which has helped us take control of their beloved Captain America."

Loki opens a cabinet and pulls out a fine bottle of scotch and two glasses. He pours one glass for him and one glass for his ally.

Loki makes a toast to their future victory. Lex Luthor slides his drink back as he looks at the battle ground of World War III.

**Back at the Battlefield**

"We can't do this for much longer Bats!" screams Flash as he punches the Reverse Flash," Where the hell is Superman?"

"I don't know, and we don't time to know so shut your ass up and keep fighting," ordered Batman.

A star-spangled shield flies across the air, knocking over Spider-man.

"Ow," said Spider-man as he tried to pick himself of the ground, "That hurt."

"What was that web head? I thought you could dodge stuff like that." asked Hawk-eye.

"Ya, well I guess my spider sense doesn't see him as a threat," said Spider-man.

"Why's that?" asked Hawk-eye.

"How the hell should I know, this is all new to me too." replied Spider-man.

A giant hunk of metal known as Iron Man falls to the ground right next to them.

"Okay guys, we need to find some way to get Cap back on our side if we're going to win this fight," said Iron Man, "Hey Batman, you got any ideas?"

"Just one," he looks up to see Green Arrow zip lining down with a blonde woman in a leather suit and fish net stockings hanging on to his back.

Green Arrow lands with the woman "Hey Bats look at who I found."

"This is Black Canary," said Batman as he introduced her," And she's how were going to get your friend back."

Batman turns to Black Canary, "Canary, I need you to scream at a high enough frequency that it destroys the device in the back of his head. Got it?"

"Got it, but where the hell are we?" asked Black Canary.

"New York," answered Batman," I'll explain later."

Batman swings off to our Hero's headquarters.

"Like the American flag threw up on him," said Spider-man," You can't miss him," he swings off to go fight.

Black Canary walks through the crowd looking for the Captain. She turns to punch a joker thug in the throat, and that's when she spots him. She makes her way through the battlefield and lets out a blood curdling scream. Captain America falls to the ground in agony, and the device on the back of his neck malfunctions and is knocked out cold.

Canary picks up the Captain and attempts to carry him to a secure location. Struggling to carry the hero already, she sees an enraged Bane.

"Oh sh#t," Black Canary tries to wake up Captain America, but nothings working, "Come on Cap, wake up. Wake up!"

Bane starts charging and Canary starts running. She's running fast carrying Captain America on her shoulder, but suddenly she trips and sprains her ankle. She hits her head hard on Cap's shield and becomes very weak and light-headed. And just as all hope seemed lost, in the distance she could see a red and blue blur. That blur was Superman.

Swooping down at blinding speed the man of steel grabbed Black Canary and Captain America and flew them to safety.

"You guys all right?" asked Superman, "Canary, where the hell did you come from?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm getting dressed and next thing I know I'm in the middle of World War III!" answered Black Canary,"We should probably go get the others. Our camp is just ahead."

They arrive to the camp to find Batman, Green Arrow, and Spider-man are working out a battle plan.

"We need to move in," said Green Arrow.

"I agree, but not all of us. We lead a small covert group to infiltrate the ship and get Nick," replied Batman.

"Sounds good. Looks like we have company," Green Arrow turns to Superman, Black Canary, and Captain America, "Nice going pretty bird. Two for the price of one."

Black Canary limps over to Green Arrow.

"You all right?" asked Batman.

"Yah. It's just a sprang," responded Black Canary," Now lets bring those bastards down."

Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, and everybody's favorite webhead enter the room.

"Guys, we have a bit of a situation going on outside," said Iron Man who soon realizes that his teammate has returned, "Oh great your back, love to catch up later, but as I was saying we got that thing outside. You know WWIII and all."

"You got anything Bats?" asked the emerald archer.

Batman paces around the room," I knew a man who always said war is like a big game of chess. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a pawn to snatch the king. And that's exactly what we're going to do," said Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"And exactly what do mean by sacrifice?" questioned Spider-man," Because I can't die today, I think I left the stove on or something. And you know in today's economy," Spider-man is interrupted by Green Arrow.

"Good God, does this kid ever shut up?" said Green Arrow.

"No," said the all the Avengers in the room.

Batman takes the floor again," What I mean is all of you are going to rush them, so to speak. And in the confusion Green Arrow and I will infiltrate the headquarters and shutdown the operation from the inside, and rescue your friend."

"Don't you think more than just me and you should go in?" asked Green Arrow.

"Not enough time to arrange a team like we planned, it's just me and you," answered Batman.

"Well guys, lets storm the castle," said Iron Man.

**Back at the Villain Headquarters**

Only a sick and twisted man would find pleasure in war, that man is Loki. He watches with his partner in crime, Lex Luthor.

"Isn't it Beautiful Lex?" asks Loki as her pours to glasses of fine scotch and then hands one to Lex.

" Ah yes," Lex raises his glass for a toast," To war."

"To war," Loki also raises his glass.

Loki walks over to the railing of the ship to get a closer look at the battle below.

"What the hell?" said Loki in surprise as he sees a giant siege of heroes from both this world and the next.

Lex looks over too," I'll be right back."

"And where are you going?" asked Loki.

"To make sure our hostage stays put," said Lex as he walks away.

Stalking through the ship's hallways are the dark knight and the emerald archer. Moving ever so carefully, peaking around every corner they finally find Nick Fury. He lays unconscious in a very high-tech holding cell.

"You think you can open this thing?" asked Green Arrow who draws an arrow just in case.

"I think so," said Batman," Just give me a minute."

But before the hacking is complete footsteps are heard coming from the other side of the hallway. Ours hero's need to find somewhere to hide, and fast. Luckily they spot an air vent above. They make their way up to the vent, but not soon enough because Lex Luthor (the man coming down the hallway) saw the cape of Batman, and pressed a button on the wall that sounded an alarm.

"So much for the stealthy approach," said Green Arrow as they worked their way through the air vent.

They exit the air vent and safely make their way to the top of the ship where Lex and Loki are waiting for them. They also brought Nick Fury along for the ride. A gun is pressed against Fury's head.

"Don't move or this will be the last you'll ever see of him," threatened Lex."

Green Arrow throws his bow to the ground and puts his and up. Batman moving silently and quickly presses a button on the side of his forearm that signals a member of the Justice League to come to the location. A huge burst of wind flies past Lex and his gun is gone.

"Missing something?" asked the Flash.

He quickly takes apart the gun. Green Arrow picks up his bow and puts an arrow into the arm of Lex. Lightning falls out of the sky and the god of thunder himself comes to join them on top of the ship to take on Loki. Swooping in at the speed of light, Thor tackles Loki, and beats him to a pulp. With the defeat of Lex Luthor and Loki the war is finally over.

**One hour later after the war**

"Thanks again for everything," said Superman as he shook hands with Captain America.

"Anytime," said Captain America.

"If your ever in our Universe, stop by and say hi," said Green Arrow to Spider-man.

"You take care of yourself old timer," replied Spider-man.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you kid," says Green Arrow as he gives Spider-man a noogie.

A bandaged Nick Fury is carried across to Batman and Flash by Black Widow and Hawk-eye.

"I'd like to personally thank you for saving my ass back there," thanked Nick Fury.

"It was nothing," said the Flash.

"Before we go take this," Batman hands him an interdimensional communicator and transporter," If you ever need us, just call."

The Atom and Ant-man are saying their goodbyes too.

"Nice to meet you Professor Palmer," said Ant-man as he shakes his hand.

"Nice to meeting you too Dr. Pym. We'll have to get together sometime and discuss the whole shrinking thing," offers the Atom.

"Is it okay if I come too?" asks Wasp.

"Sure, why not?" said the Atom.

On the ship Green Lantern is in the cockpit awaiting orders.

"All right Kyle," said Superman," Lets bring her home."

"You got it boss," replied Green Lantern," Home it is."

_**The End.**_

_Leave me a review, and let me know if you would like a sequel._


End file.
